Operation: LUM
by Cybertoy00
Summary: While in Japan, the Delightful Children kidnap a beautiful oni and use her to attack the Kids Next Door. It's Mr. Warburton meets Rumiko Takahashi!
1. Delightful Scheme

Disclaimer: Codename: Kids Next Door belongs to Mr. Warburton. Urusei Yatsura belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Now Loading Kids Next Door mission:  
  
Operation: L.U.M  
  
Love-struck Unusual Monster  
  
Writing operative: Cybertoy00  
  
The Delightful Children From Down The Lane were not having a good time. Sure, their vacation in Japan was pleasant enough, but they were hoping to find something there to use against their archrivals, the Kids Next Door before returning to America. They were currently wandering around a district of Tokyo called Tomobiki, because they heard weird things happened around that district and they were hoping to use that weirdness against the KND. Unfortunately, nothing seemed that useful. And the most frustrating thing was that a Buddhist monk kept popping up to annoy them. They had just about given up when they heard someone yell, "DARLING NO BAKA!!!" And something that sounded like, ZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!!! The DCFDTL set off to investigate.  
  
Ataru lay on the ground in a burnt heap. Sometimes it just wasn't smart to get out of bed. Why does Lum have to zap him every time he asks a girl out? It just wasn't fair! To be fair, in Lum's defense, Ataru didn't actually ask the aforementioned girl. More like, threw himself in to her breasts, really. "Excuse me" Ataru looked up to see five foreign children staring at him. There were two girls and three boys. One girl, the shortest, was slightly chubby and wore glasses and styled her hair in two pigtails. The shortest boy was blond with his hair cut Moe-style.(AN: If you don't know what a Moe-style haircut is, I pity you) The other girl was taller than the boy, and looked quite similar to him, except her hair was not braided and wore a pink bow. The second tallest boy wore a football helmet that hid what his face looked like. The tallest boy had brown hair that covered his eyes. Their eyes held no emotion. Ataru wasn't sure who these weird kids were, but his first thought about them was, "Who the heck were these weirdoes?!" Ataru looked at them. Yeah?" He asked. The five children, in unison, asked, "Who was that lady you were with?" "Which one?" Asked Ataru. " The one that.zapped you." The children answered, "We wish to know more about her." Ataru stared. How could these kids talk at the same time? It was scary. And why did they want to know about Lum? Ataru figured it was the same kind of weirdness Tomobiki attracted. Or maybe they were from that Eerie, Indiana place he heard about.Ataru decided to tell these kids about Lum. Maybe they'd go away then. "That," He said dramatically, "Was my 'fiancé' Lum. She can be pretty nice sometimes, but don't get on her bad side. Otherwise, it's ZAK! ZAK! ZAK!" Ataru looked at the five children. "Is that enough?"  
  
The Delightful Children From Down The Lane smiled an evil smile. "Thank you very much, kind sir." They said, and then started laughing an evil laugh. Ataru stared at the DCFDTL for a few minutes, then turned and ran. He wanted to get away from these weirdoes, and fast!  
  
Meanwhile, Cherry stared at the exchange with solemn expression. "It's fate!" He said to no one in particular.  
  
Lum flew around down the street to Ataru's house in thought. Why did her Darling always chase these girls when he had her? It made no sense! She then wondered what life would be like if Ataru had not "proposed" to her(Actually, what Ataru meant when he said, "Now I can marry her!" He was talking about Shinobu!). She then notced a little boy, probably eleven years old, waving her down. The boy was wearing a uniform of some kind, and had blond hair. "Yes?" She asked, flying down to him. The boy then gave her a box and ran off. Confused, Lum opened the box to find a beautiful necklace, made of a strange green rock. Intrigued, Lum put the necklace on.  
  
The blonde boy ran back to his fellow Delightful Children and gave them a thumbs up. She took the bait! He then assumed his normal position with the DCFDTL. The football helmeted child then pulled out a strange remote from his pocket. He pushed the big red button on it.  
  
Lum flew in to Ataru's room via window. She saw Ataru sitting on his bed reading an manga. "Darling!" She cried. Ataru looked up from his manga. "Hi, Lum." He said. He then noticed the necklace Lum was wearing. "Where'd you get that necklace?" Lum was about to tell him, when suddenly she fell silent. Without so much as a good-bye, Lum flew out the window. Ataru didn't know what just happened. Snapping out of his stupor, Ataru dived out the window after Lum. What happened next would be described as Ataru plummeting to ground, and landing with a CRASH!!!  
  
Lum, still in a trance, floated up to The Delightful Children From Down The Lane. The DCFDTL asked her, "Hello, Lum. Would you like to come to America with us? We would so like to.introduce.you to our dear friends, the Kids Next Door." 


	2. Prepare

Continuing transmission_  
  
Operation L.U.M  
  
Love-struck Unusual Monster  
  
Writing operative: Cybertoy00  
  
It was a normal day for the heroes of youngsters everywhere, the Kids Next Door. Scratch that, a normal day for them is going head-to-head against one of their many enemies. Instead, the five Numbuhs were enjoying their vacation from fighting their rivals, the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. "I'm BORED!" Declared Numbuh 4 angrily. Numbuh 5 shook her head. It had been a week since the DCFDTL had gone to Japan, and since then no one had bothered to attack them. It seemed the quite life was not suited for the young aussie. "Numbuh 4," Began the Quite One, as Numbuh 5 was nicknamed once. "Look at it this way, would ya rather be bored, or fighting those Delightful dorks?" "At least you're not bored during a fight." Grumbled Numbuh 4. Meanwhile Numbuh 2 was content just watching TV. But then he threw the remote to the ground. Numbuh 2 said, "Numbuh 4's got a point Numbuh 5. I like a little peace and quite as much as the next guy, but this is ridiculous! When are the Delightful Children getting back?!" "Today." Said the leader of the KND as he entered the room. "Numbuh 1!" Cried Numbuh 3 happily. The other Kids Next Door went up to Numbuh 1. "Wh-whaddya mean, Numbuh 1?" Asked Numbuh 2. The look on Numbuh 1's face meant trouble. "I just got word from the Kids Next Door in Japan that the Delightful Children have just boarded a plane distended for North America." He said. "Not only that, but with them was a strange teenage girl with green hair, horns, and fangs." The Kids Next Door looked at other. It was obvious that the DCFDTL were bringing a souvenir, and it wasn't a t-shirt. "So what do we do now?" Asked Numbuh 3. Numbuh 1 didn't say anything. One thing was obvious, though. They had better make sure the Tree-House Defense Grid was in tip-top shape!  
  
Meanwhile back in Japan, or rather, over the seas near Japan, Benten, Ataru and Ten flew towards America via Benten's bike. Benten found it odd that Ataru didn't group her when he and Ten ran into her. He must've really been worried about Lum! Good thing she was visiting Earth at the time, otherwise they'd be asking Mendo-of all people!-for a plane ticket. According to Ataru, Lum had gone off with some strange children from America with a glazed look in her eyes. Using a tracker on her bike, Benten, Ataru and Ten were going to find her. But little did they realize that their search was going to take them to possibly the most wildest place on Earth, the neighborhood of a group of ten-year-old secret agents, codenamed: Kids Next Door! 


End file.
